


your body feels like home

by t_hens



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_hens/pseuds/t_hens
Summary: Dan and Phil have sex in the bathroom at the airport bc Dan's horny and impatient





	your body feels like home

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I've been m.i.a. here's some smut (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> beta by [fourthingsandawizard](http://fourthingsandawizard.tumblr.com)

It’s been a week since Dan has seen Phil. Six whole days and it’s felt like a year. It’s been a long time since they have been apart longer than a night or two. And while there’s a lot of reasons why he misses Phil - his sense of humor and the stupid socks he leaves around, even the way he drools when he’s really tired - none of that compares to how much he misses having sex with Phil. He’s been horny since the day Phil left and while he could easily wank, it’s not what he really wants. He wants Phil and wants him badly. There’s only a plane ride and a handful of hours left until they are together and Dan’s never wished so desperately for time to pass quickly.

-

When Dan finally spots Phil among the teeming crowd at the airport, he could sob with joy. He wants to wrap Phil in a hug and kiss him, maybe squeeze his butt but he resists. Phil smiles all big and happy at Dan and he doesn’t do anything more than reach forward and grasp Phil’s wrist, tugging him toward where he thinks there is a family restroom with a locking door. 

They walk for a few minutes, Phil trailing along behind, not needing to ask what’s going on because he knows how Dan gets when he’s had even a day or two alone, and this time it had been a week. Skype was great, and the phone worked fine, but it would never compare to the euphoria Dan felt when it was Phil’s mouth or hands or body that was bringing him pleasure.

The door isn’t locked, thankfully, and Dan stalks in quickly, not bothering to look around to make sure no one will notice him pulling Phil in after him. All he cares about is getting the door locked so that he can throw his backpack to the ground and shove Phil none too gently into the wall. He gasps, not completely out of pleasure, and Dan has a brief moment of distress before Phil is pulling Dan to him and they both get lost in the mesmerizing way that their mouths meet.

“Missed you so much,” Dan breathes into Phil’s mouth, moving back for a second to catch his breath. 

 

“Yeah,” Phil replies distractedly, pawing at Dan’s jeans and trying to get his belt buckle undone. 

Batting his hand away, Dan undoes it and shoves his jeans and underwear down just enough that his cock can spring forward. 

“Fuck.” Phil’s got his hand around it before he can really process what’s happening and a groan leaves his throat, one a touch too loud for the setting, but neither are too concerned at that second.

Before Phil can completely get his belt undone and his pants down, Dan bends over and riffles through his bag for a second before pulling out his conquest. It’s a tiny bottle of lube, just enough for maybe two uses, but it’s under the liquid restriction amount, and it’s enough to get the job done. He drags Phil to stand in front of the mirror. He looks confused at first, but as Dan places his hands over the edge of the sink and pulls on his hips until he’s at an almost 90 degree angle, just tall enough to see the two of them in the reflection, realization lights up his face. 

“Please.”

Dan doesn’t need more motivation than that to drizzle a bit of the slick substance on his fingers and rub them against Phil’s rim. He can feel him clenching, and his own hips cant forward before he can stop himself, digging his erection against Phil’s plush backside.

“You’re coming with me next time,” Phil says, his voice wavering a bit as Dan’s finger crooks just right inside of him. 

“Yes,” Dan mutters, pressing insistent kisses to his Phil’s still-clothed shoulders. “A week is too long.” He means more than sex, but they are long past needing to say that out loud. A near decade with someone is long enough that reassurances that they missed each other don’t need to be said out loud.

Phil starts to speak again, but Dan chooses that exact second to add in a second finger, and the conversation is effectively put to a halt.

-

After that it doesn’t take long for Dan to slide in a third finger and then to press the flushed and red tip of his cock to Phil’s fluttering hole. Despite how lost they are in each other, it’s not lost on them that they are locked in a family bathroom in an airport where there is a decent chance they could be caught. So Dan doesn’t waste any more time, slowly sliding in. The air is punched from both of their lungs and they let out matching moans as Dan starts to move. 

It’s not delicate or slow, like sex sometimes is for them. It’s hot and a bit on the rough side, and it’s exactly what Dan had been craving. Phil’s body is sucking him in and he’s making tiny breathy noises that make Dan throb. He’s always been a sucker for how pliant and sweet Phil gets when he’s being fucked. 

Dan looks down, watching as he slides in and out, and how good Phil looks stretched around him. It’s almost too much and it makes Dan’s hips snap forward and Phil is caught off guard, letting himself be shoved forward so that he’s practically pressed against the mirror. Their eyes meet at the reflection; Phil’s eyes are blown wide, the blue practically eclipsed by the inky black color of his pupils. It’s a look Dan has come to associate with moments like this, when they are both so caught up in their pleasure that their bodies can’t help by betray just how lost in it they are.

His hips shove Phil a little closer to the mirror and Dan paints himself over his back, chest pressed tight against Phil. 

“Close,” he gasps out, not entirely surprised by how fast he’s been hurtled towards his climax. 

“Yeah, yeah.” It’s just babbling, but Dan knows that is a sure sign that Phil is close. That, and the way his knuckles have gone white with their grip on the sink, nearly the same porcelain color.

Dan pulls out and starts to jerk himself off quickly. He glances down and his eyes roam over the harsh pink lines his zipper had left on his skin where they had met and that’s what hurls him over the edge, nearly shouting as he paints Phil’s ass with come. He only takes half a second to enjoy the rush of pleasure coursing through his body before he is spinning Phil around and dropping to his knees. It only takes a few hard sucks and the gentle press of Dan’s fingertip to Phil’s perineum before a warm, viscous liquid is filling Dan’s mouth. 

Slumping to the floor, Dan glances up to Phil, and gives him a crooked smile. “Missed you.”

Phil snorts and starts unrolling some toilet roll to clean up the mess Dan’s made on his ass. “You already said that, dork.”

“Mmm,” Dan mumbles back, finally pulling himself up and tucking himself in.

He pulls Phil into his arms once they’ve both righted themselves and a sigh of happiness leaves Phil. “Just for the record, I missed you too.”

Their lips meet in a brief but sweet kiss that makes Dan feel like he’s come home even though there is a sea between him and their apartment. He could say a lot of cheesy and romantic stuff and make Phil blush and roll his eyes, but he instead he pokes him in the ribs and demands food and coffee, delighted to finally hear Phil’s indignant squeal in person.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find this fic on [tumblr](https://tobieallison.tumblr.com/post/185420304711/your-body-feels-like-home) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/ta_hens/status/1136824837991616512)


End file.
